wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid builds
Though Druids are a hybrid class, the differences between builds of the same specialization tend to be fairly minor because of the great amount of must-have talents embedded inside each tree. The 3 trees are Balance, which improves the druid's ranged DPS, Feral, which improve the druid's animal forms, allowing him to Tank or Melee DPS effectively, and Restoration, which improves the druid's healing abilities. For the purpose of classification within this article, builds which have less than 41 points in any one talent tree have been classified as hybrid. Otherwise, the ordering within each section is in descending number of points in the primary talent tree. Each build has its advantages and disadvantages, and there is no "best" build within each tree except in cases where you have a firm idea of what you want your Druid to do. For example, a tanking build that puts points into Thick Hide is clearly superior to a build that dismisses the talent. Despite this, it is ultimately up to the individual decide which talent build is most suitable to their chosen play style. When raiding, opting for a more traditional, non-hybrid raid build is likely to be a necessity as it will allow you to maximize your contribution to the raid, whether your role is DPS, tank, or healer. Balance Balance druids specialize in offensive ranged spell casting. This is a starter build for raiding. It features Improved Faerie Fire to make up for the difficulty of obtaining spell hit in pre-raid gear. When beginning raiding your spell crit and mana regeneration will be low, making it difficult to go the distance in long boss fights, so maximum talents have been spent in mana conservation and regeneration talents like Moonglow, Dreamstate and Intensity. Once your gear has enough hit, crit, intellect and spirit on it, you can move points from Moonglow, Dreamstate and Intensity and place them in DPS talents like Celestial Focus, Improved Insect Swarm and Improved Moonfire and still maintain your mana over a long fight. This build is entirely focused on single target DPS. Glyphs of Moonfire and Starfire are essential. This build takes several talents to improve AOE damage, notably Starfall, Gale Winds and Typhoon. Genesis affects Hurricane so for maximum focus on AOE reinvest points from Improved Moonfire and Improved Insect Swarm to max it. This is an average PvP build for moonkin. If you prefer doing more damage or do not use Rejuvenation, you can replace Improved Rejuvenation with Eclipse (I don't think that this is very usefull talent in PvP) Feral Combat Feral druids specialize in animal forms: cat form for physical damage and bear form/dire bear form for tanking. For information about feral druid tactics, see Druid tactics/Feral. Takes all the tanking talents, skips Primal Precision since it's more of a cat/DPS talent. Rend and Tear and Primal Gore are now essential for tanking because Lacerate critical ticks grant Savage Defense. Note: It is relatively easy to go 3/5 in Furor to allow for 2/2 Primal Precision. The expertise does have some use for threat generation, and the only drawback of 3/5 Furor_(Druid) is sometimes having to shapeshift a few times to get the starting 10 rage. Murna's ElitistJerks Cat DPS Guide for Dummies AOE spec. For further guidance see Feral DPS Guide. Murna's ElitistJerks Cat DPS Guide for Dummies Single-target spec. For further guidance see Feral DPS Guide. Astrylian's Rawr Cat spec. For further guidance see Feral DPS Guide. A basic DPS Cat leveling build, get to Mangle as quick as you can :) Includes Brutal Impact to allow more time for the standard Pounce -> Faerie Fire (Feral) -> Mangle -> Shred -> Rake -> Rip or Ferocious Bite Restoration The Restoration tree empowers the druid's heal over time spells (hots) and their other generic healing spells. The specs listed below are for level 80 only. For leveling specs, locate yourself to the WoW Druid Forums. For healing tactics and information, see Druid tactics/Restoration. Haven't stepped into heroics or tier 7 content? Well, your main issue will be mana regen and spellpower. You've stepped out of heroics and into tier 7 content. You will still continue to stack spellpower and regen, but you will also start to stack haste and work towards your gcd cap. You can easily reach your gcd cap with gear as you progress. Now that you are haste capped, you ask what do I do now? Pull the 3 points from CF and the 1 point from Brambles to add those points in other locations. PvP Restoration This built dates back to the Burning Crusade, when arenas first started and Restoration druids dominated. Works well with a Warrior and other melee classes. Another old spec from the Burning Crusade. With the new changes to Moonkins in 3.2.2, this spec is the new hottest and better than IC as far as pushing dps. You can still heal efficiently also. Suggestion is to use this spec with a Mut Rogue, Elemental Shaman, or Warlock (depending on spec). This spec is built for cleave teams. In other words, 3v3 bracket. Used in the 5v5 bracket. External links ;General ;Moonkin The spreadsheet was an excellent resource for experimenting with gear and talent builds, and seeing how your theoretical dps and mana regeneration will work over fights of varying length. It is now sadly out of date, not updated for 3.0, but there is still a great deal of useful discussion in the thread. ;Resto ;Feral(Tank) Category:Druids Category:Druid talents Category:Guides Category:feral kitty pvp